Death Token
by CircumBlue
Summary: An event that might have taken place after the death of the three best detectives in the world—L. Ryuzaki as something more than a human...


Death Token

"Can a human really see them?"

* * *

Thunder filled the afternoon sky making it look dark and mysterious. The café house was filled with people but surprisingly it was not as loud as expected. Maybe it was the weather's fault or perhaps it was the gloomy environment that the place brought. 

Tables where organized along the walls and some were in the middle in zigzags. A man, looking to be in his late teens, was among this place sitting in one of the tables that was closest to the wall tables, but 6 feet away from it. This man was garb in black, his trench coat hung loosely on his shoulders, and he never bothered to take it off. His dark black locks looked silver among the café's dim light. And his light eyes contrasted with the dark, but at the same time went with all the eeriness.

A waitress came by his table and laid a box of cigarettes. He looked at them and pondered when he had asked for those. When he came to a conclusion that he had not, he simply shrugged and took one to light it up with the lighter that was placed beside it. Taking his first inhale he coughed softly.

Some men were a table away from him and they were looking at him ever since he had come in.

One of them chuckled at his inexperience and commented, "Can't handle your cigarette, can you?" The others that were with him laughed at the man's comment; it seemed that he was the leader of them all.

This did not seem to faze the black clad man that was as calm as before. A small smile tugged at his lips and he raised his head to look at the men with a serine calmness that made one of the 5 men shiver, but he remained silent. He drank from his coffee cup the ivory colored liquid still smiling. Leaving money on the table he stood and headed out to the now night, cloudy sky. The rain had stopped, and left the earth bathed, but thunder still rumbled in the sky.

He walked through the night rural place. The nearest road was far away, but still visible. Lifting his hood, the man kept walking. The strangers stepped out of the place and followed him for a while. The night air blew the black strands that were sticking out of his hood.

He kept walking towards the rode but made sure to keep a slow steady pace. This could be tiresome. The man sighed and stopped. The persecutors smirked and walked towards him. He was looking down with an emotionless face.

The men casually approached him and the leader of the five nodded to one of his accomplices.

"Hey, we only wanted to be friends with you." This person did not really care that much about privacy so he went behind the clad figure. The boy's eyes caught on a silhouette approaching his shoulder, but quickly became calm at the heaviness of the other's hands.

At this point, the storm's breeze quickened and the boy smiled and lifted his head while turning around, the man's hands leaving his shoulders. The man that the leader had nodded to was now on the strange figure's left side behind him, since he had turned around. This same man grinned, when the leader looked at him; the men around followed suit, some of them chuckled. Rain started pouring once again and the once gentle gust was now threatening to push them around, but they withstood. Thunder flashes showed numerous times, and the boy's face behind his hood looked brighter; but it held an uncanny aura.

Once again the leader nodded and three men grabbed him. First, the aforementioned: grabbing his torso and feeling for anything valuable. The leader moved aside to allow two of his other men to block the young adult's view, each taking hold of one arm, and the last one that was behind watched for any upcoming traffic.

"Well, what does he have Kef? Anything?" The Leader questioned.

"Nothing, Sir."

The man called their Superior took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. Smoke puffed out of his mouth making the area stench like tobacco. Hanging from the side of his mouth laid the stick. A considerable paleness became visible on his unsmiling face that held a stern look. It made him look bizarre! Eyes widening with induced tunnel vision, he kept circling the kid.

"Well…at least I can handle my smoke," his voice carried a nervous quiver as he talked, went around the boy, and stopped at his face mere inches away, "unlike you." The rusty, stale air collected in front of his face making his eyes ache. The men at his side had released him.

The boy coughed once lowering his face for a second before bringing it up again. Their boss stood straight in front of him while placing both hands on his hips.

"Well, boy, what is your name?"

"…"

He simply did not respond. The man that kept watch held his arms back, pulled them, and made the kid cringe and stand straighter.

"Talk to the boss now!"

The others started laughing.

"I didn't know you were shy, come on, kid, tell me." Once again their leader said, but the boy merely lowered his head.

"Hey, I know," Kef laughed, "let's beat the name out of him." And once again the uproar of laughter could be heard. At this, the boy simply smiled once again.

"W-What's wrong with you, kid, didn't you hear what I said?" To emphasize his point, Kef threw a punch at the boy's stomach.

With a grunt, he fell to the floor and the man that was holding his arms let him go. Laughter was all he heard.

"Then…" Slowly he rose from the floor, his head still facing the floor. "Let's end this charade." A smirk became visible in the now discernible face, when he raised his head. Glowing red eyes flashed in a blink of an owl's eyes. The hood that concealed his face fell back on its own accord. A mess of black unkempt hair could be seen and dark lines under his wide, bulging eyes.

More crimson flashed by, but this time from the boy's hands—a simple notebook with nothing on it.

His face did not look normal, it was like if he could bring the end to their lives. His flawless features radiated a look so dark and grim that it could be said that he was not of this world.

"K-Kid…b-boy…or whatever you are…" His words trailed off. It was like staring right in the eyes of darkness and light at the same time. His once proud stature had diminished, when he laid his eyes on this being.

"Come on, this can't be right! Right?"

"What are YOU!?" One of them exclaimed.

"Don't kill us." Another pleaded.

Now this boy smiled once again.

"You all wanted to know me?" He chuckled at this. "This is who I am..."

"You may call me Ryuzaki."His other hand moved on its own accord to his mouth, and he nibbled at his thumbnail.

"Ryuuzakiii??!!!" As confused as the leader looked, at least he could say his name.

He stepped closer to them and a sudden chill went up their spines making them shiver. At once they decided to sprint away.

A blur passed by Kef's face and the last thing he felt was nothingness. He took out the rest in a haze in front of their Leader's eyes; all of the three falling on the floor motionless.

The main man stopped, shocked and frozen in place. He was not sure if his inability to move came from the shock or that boy. Said boy was now three feet in front of him and edging closer. The trembling was now more visible on the man's body. Moving did not seem to be an option, and breathing was becoming ragged.

The boy was now looking at him straight in the face and he pulled his hood back on. The contrast was preposterous, his face resembled calmness the epitome of an angel, but his aura made his body go numb.

The boy simply stood there, gazing at him, "You know…you still had a few more hours, but you eliminated them yourself, Frederick…along with your friends." His voice sounded so soothing and angelic, but with a tone of finality.

"Wait…th-that's n-not right…n-no one calms me Frederick ever since I left my old life…m-my name is Delius now…how do you know me—my real name—that's not…" He never got to finish his last words as he fell to the hard cold rain blemished floor. It was like falling to an eternal sleep.

The said man by the name Ryuzaki walked away and disappeared on the mist covered streets. The last of him—a burgundy bound book.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

I once thought that what would it be like if Ryuzaki had become a shinigami? It might have been or maybe not…this one-shot came from that single idea.


End file.
